The End
by Leah Potts5
Summary: One of the newest Shinigami at Disptach has witness thed apocolypse and she is searching for any Shinigami survivors. Her best friend Eric Slingby has gone missing after being attacked by zombies and she wants to find him. She also had to bring along Grell, Ronald, William, and Alan so they can see if they should take them to their realm. But what happens when they find someone.
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2394 and the apocalypse has come. The apocalypse has been called many names but there is one name that is known by everyone, the end of the world. I was a human when the apocalypse first came before I turned into something that I thought that I would never become. I am a Shinigami and I have to help the London Dispatch collect all of the souls of the zombies that were created but we are in danger every time we go out there. Most of the Shinigami in the world have been killed by the zombies and there are only a few divisions left in the world so my division has decided to go out of our realm and try to find any survivors. Our realm was the only place that had not been infected and now we were trying to find any survivors of our kind. I was there the day that the Shinigami were attacked by zombies in the human world and I was also there to see one of my best friends sacrifice his life for me. I was taken away before I saw what happened but I got a radio signal from him over a week ago and I have been trying to find him along with my other friends. Everything is so lifeless compared to or realm and I wonder if the world will ever be the same like how it was or if it will be a place where no one will wish to go back to. My name is Lilleth Lucine and this is my story.

We were currently walking through New York City to see if there were any survivors since this was where Eric's last signal came from. I was looking around at everything worriedly and I knelt down to find a small doll as I held it in my hands. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ronald.

"Will find him, at least you're not freaking out like Alan," he said trying to comfort me.

I stood up and fixed the tank top that I had on so it wasn't wrinkled and I looked at him. Everyone was wearing casual clothes including William because we knew that our suits could slow us down but Grell wore a red leather jacket instead of his beloved long red coat while everyone else wore black leather jackets. Everyone was wearing jeans and I was the only one with a white tank top on while Grell had a red wife beater shirt on and he had his long hair up in a ponytail. Everyone was still looking around and I looked at Ronald.

"Thanks," I said before I walked towards a building.

I walked inside the building and I saw blood everywhere on the ground. I then heard someone moaning and I ran over to a hallway towards the room where I heard the moaning. When I opened it I saw a black haired male in a suit holding his arm as his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hey guy, I found a survivor," I yelled down the hall before I ran inside.

I knelt down next to him and I looked at the wound. I heard him moan something but I couldn't understand so I looked at him.

"What," I asked.

"I…was…bitten…save…yourself," the man said weakly while opening his eyes slightly.

I saw that the person was a Shinigami and I took his hand off of his arm.

"How long has it been since you were bitten," I asked while getting some gauze out of my pocket.

"A…hour," he replied weakly.

I nodded and I grabbed a small vile out of my boot. Before I grabbed a needle that shots were usually put in and I got the liquid out of the vile into the shot.

"Okay, this might hurt," I said before I put it into the wound.

I saw him flinch but I pushed the button and the liquid went into his body. I then took the shot out and I put the vile back into my boot before I threw the vile at the wall so it stuck inside of it and no one could get hurt from it.

"Come on," I said while I put his arm over my shoulder so I could help him walk.

"Why…are…you helping…me," he whispered.

"Shinigami have to save each other," I muttered as I walked out of the room.

I heard gun shots go off and I put the Shinigami on my back as I ran towards where everyone was. They were shooting at several zombies and I looked at everything through the contacts that I was wearing. Everyone had decided to wear contacts until we got back since we didn't want our glasses to break and that is one of our main weaknesses. I felt the Shinigami pulling at my dark red hair that had black streaks through it and I looked behind us to see more zombies coming towards us.

"Guys," I said nervously as I backed up towards them.

I set the Shinigami down on his feet but I kept his arm over my shoulders and I grabbed my gun out as I began to shoot the zombies in the head.

"Ew," I heard Grell whine.

I looked at him and I saw that he got some zombie blood on his hand and he was flicking his hand to try to get it off.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said coldly at him.

He stared at me slightly shocked and then everyone else did when all of the zombies were dead.

"Lilleth," Ronald asked.

"Take care of him, I need some time to myself," I said as I handed the Shinigami over to William before I walked off down the hallway.

When I saw one of the zombies slowly sit up I shot it in the head and it made a loud thud as I continued to walk. I walked towards the garden that was in the back of the building and I took a deep breath as I looked at the flowers that were slowly dying. I kneeled down and I picked a red rose as I looked at it. I heard someone walking towards me but I knew it was one of my friends so I just continued to look at the rose.

"Lilleth," I heard Ronald ask.

"I'm not in the mood," I said.

"What did we do wrong," Ronald asked as he kneeled down next to me.

"You didn't do anything I'm just angry at myself," I explained while I continued to look at the rose.

"Why are you angry at yourself," he asked.

"Eric is missing because of me and also there are probably no survivors," I replied.

"But you did find a survivor," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, one," I said as I looked at him.

"We will find more," he said as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded and I took a deep breath. I then heard my radio give a signal and I took it out.

"This is Alice I am looking for survivors I am in Washington D.C. please if there is any survivors out there come to Washington. We are at the White house and there is food and shelter," the radio said.

I looked at Ronald and we both smiled before we stood up at the same time and we ran inside.

"We need to go to Washington," I said.

Grell, William, Alan, and the new Shinigami looked at me before all of them nodded. William put the Shinigami on his back as we began to run towards the parking garage and I found a truck that could hold six people in it. I got in the driver's seat and Grell sat next to me while everyone else sat in the back. I then looked at the wires and I started trying to hotwire the car. As I heard the engine come to life I smiled a huge smile and I pushed on the gas pedal as we sped out of the parking garage. When we got out of the parking garage I began driving down the streets of New York City towards Washington D.C. and I took a CD out of my coat pocket before I started playing it on the radio. I knew that William hated the music but everyone else was smiling as we continued to drive towards Washington D.C. We continued to listen to the CD If by Mindless Self Indulgence and then when sunrise had begun I could see the Washington Monument.

"We're almost there," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

As we continued to drive I could see dead zombies everywhere and also how all of the buildings looked like they were torn apart. There was a fire in the distance and I saw a couple of zombies walking along the streets. I drove towards the White House and I saw several lights on before we got to the gate. I looked at everyone and I nodded as I got out of the car to open the gate. I had my gun ready as I ran up to the gate and then I quickly hacked into the code so we could get in and when the gates opened I ran back into the car and I sped through the gates as the gates closed behind the truck. We continued to drive down the pathway and then I put it into park when we got outside of the doors. Everyone got out and we started walking towards the doors before I heard a moan and I turned around.

_BANG!_

Everyone looked at me and a zombie fell to the ground before I saw more zombies starting to come towards us. I continued to shoot at the zombies and Ronald began to shoot too as everyone else was helping the survivor that we found in New York.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

As we continued to shoot we heard the door open behind us and I continued to shoot the zombies before I saw a grenade fly through the air. I lunged for Ronald and I landed on top of him as the grenade went off. When I lifted my head up I saw that there were zombie limbs lying there on the ground and I saw some of the zombie bodies burning before I sat up. I then looked at Ronald and he was blushing furiously because I was on top of him before I stood up and held my hand out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and he stood up as we looked at the door to see a woman.

"Are you Alice," I asked.

The woman nodded and she looked at the Shinigami that we found in New York before she raise a gun at him. I ran in front of him and I looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't," I exclaimed.

"He's been bitten," she said emotionlessly.

"You don't understand, I cured him," I explained.

"What," she asked slightly confused.

"I cured him," I repeated.

"There is no cure," she replied while still holding the gun at me.

"I created one and it cured my friend Ronald because he was bitten," I glared.

"What do you mean you created one," she asked as she lowered her gun and I straightened up a little bit.

"I helped create a cure that was permanent and wouldn't be tempoaray, but they didn't accept it and this is what happened when they could've been easily cured," I explained.

"Are their anymore of you," she asked.

"Yes, back home but we came to America to try to find our friend," I explained.

"He is probably already dead," she replied.

"We got a radio signal from him the other day," I growled.

"Calm down Lilleth, well anyway Alice can we come in," William said as he looked at Alice.

Alice nodded and she stepped out of the way before we entered into the building. We walked down the hallway and I walked next to Alice.

"How many other survivors are here," I asked while I didn't look at her.

"Four others if you don't include me or the crazy one that keeps saying that he is a Shinigami," Alice said.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Where is the person that you say is crazy," I asked.

"Why would you want to see him, he is dangerous," she asked.

"Because I want to know if it is my friend and if they really are what they say," I glared.

"So you believe in Shinigami," she asked like I was joking.

I smirked and I knew that Grell had the same maniac grin as me.

"Oh I know more than just Shinigami," I grinned.

Ronald then walked up to me and hit me in the side of the head.

"Hey, calm down both of you," Ronald said while looking at Grell and I.

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms.

"Where is the person," I asked.

"Follow me," she said before she started walking towards the oval office.

We followed her and I was wondering if it was Eric. When she stopped at the door she looked at us and she put her hand on the handle.

"I'm warning you that this guy is nuts," she said before she opened the door.

I heard laughter and I walked inside before I was pinned against the wall by my throat being squeezed by a man with white hair.

"Undertaker," I heard Grell ask.

The man stopped choking me and I gasped for air.

"Ah, Ms. Sutcliff, how are you," he asked.

"Let me guess this is the famous Shinigami the Undertaker," I said sarcastically before I stood up straight.

"Yep," he said before he started laughing again.

"Where did you find him," I asked Alice as I looked at her.

"We found him in Gettysburg fighting some zombies with a sythe that had a skull on top of it before he made it disappear completely," Alice explained.

William sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why," he sighed.

"It's not his fault that he didn't know that she was watching," Grell whined.

"Still he could sense her, he is one of the most famous people in our history," I answered.

"What are you," Alice asked.

I looked at her with my Shinigami eyes and I took a deep breath.

"It's none of your business but can you show me where the other survviors are," I asked.

Alice nodded and I walked out of the room with her while everyone else stayed in the room.

"So where are you from," Alice asked.

"You could say that I'm from London," I said emotionlessly.

"Did the infection not reach there," she asked.

"Oh, it did and most of the population that was there are all zombies only a few are not zombies. Also many of the people I used to work with died because of the infection," I answered with an emotionless expression.

"So you fought against them," Alice asked.

"Yes but my friend went missing because of a stupid mistake that I made," I added while I stilled had the emotionless expression.

When we got to a room I saw three people and they all looked at me.

"Alice who is this," a light brown haired girl asked.

"My name is Lilleth," I answered before Alice could even say a sylabll.

"Claire, Lilleth is from England, she is a survivor and also had five other survivors with her," Alice explained.

"How did someone from England get here," a black haired man asked.

"It is rather hard to explain and I rather not take the time to explain it," I said coldly.

"Is Madeline back yet, TJ," Alice asked.

"No," the black haired man answered.

"Madeline," I asked.

"Yes," a blonde boy said.

"Madeline is a survivor that we found a couple of days ago she was the one that was hiding here before us. She has a lot of experience and she says that she is going to take revenge for her sister," Alice explained.

I nodded and I looked at the blonde haired man.

"What is your name," I asked.

"The name is Christopher but I like to be called Chris," the blonde answered.

I gave a single nod and I crossed my arms.

"I must get back to my coworkers," I said.

"Wait, you work with them," Alice asked.

I nodded and I looked at everyone before I heard the door open. I looked behind me to see Ronald and he looked at me.

"We got a problem," he said.

I nodded and I ran towards him.

"Where are they," I asked.

"Outside," he answered.

I nodded and I heard the others stand up.

"Stay here," I commanded.

I ran outside and I saw tos of zombies coming towards the building.

"Great, more of them," I groaned before I ran outside.

I began to shoot the zombies and they were beginning to fall back before I saw a huge one come towards me. My eyes widened and I took one step back.

"I'm in deep shit," I muttered.


End file.
